gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Boccino
Ray Boccino (1976 - 2008) was a character who appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. Ray Boccino is a 32-year old Senior Capo in the Alderney-based Pegorino Crime Family. He is first been introduced in Grand Theft Auto IV, asking Niko Bellic to murder Teddy Benavidez a Dominican Gangster. He later orders Niko to retrieve the Diamonds that were stolen from Anthony Prince, hidden in numerous trash bags throughout Algonquin, with Joe DiLeo, Johnny Barbosa and Luca Silvestri, however the trio later steal the diamonds for themselves, and again, Niko is sent to retrieve them, much to his frustration. Boccino then asks Bellic to pair with the acting leader of the Lost Motorcycle Club, Johnny Klebitz, and sell the stolen diamonds to Jewish Mob associates, Issac Roth and Mori Green. However, Luis Fernando Lopez ambushed the deal, along with Anthony Prince, the diamonds were originally sold to. Klebitz steals the money, while Lopez takes the diamonds. In retaliation, Boccino kidnaps Lost Motorcycle Club member Jim Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald eventually escapes with Klebitz, murdering one of Boccino's crew in the process. Seeking revenge, Ray sends Bellic to murder Fitzgerald, meanwhile Boccino orders his crew to find and kill Klebitz. Klebitz survives and plans to retaliate, but is told not to by congressman Thomas Stubbs III, who tells Klebitz that Boccino and the Pegorino crime family are under surveillance, and that half of the organization would be "either arrested or killed within a month." Meanwhile, Roth, blaming the ambushed diamond deal on Boccino, threatens to kill him. In retaliation, Boccino again orders Bellic to murder Roth at Roth's penthouse at the Majestic Hotel. Afterwards, Boccino arranges an apartment in Alderney City for Bellic, so Boccino can "keep a closer eye on him." As the Pegorino family's affairs fall further into turmoil, Pegorino crime family boss, James Pegorino, decides it is necessary to send a message to any possible informants in the organization and orders Bellic to murder Boccino, believing he is an informant. Joe Barbara voiced Ray Boccino. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Harbouring a Grudge *A Long Way to Fall (Boss) *Taking in the Trash (Boss) *Meltdown (Boss) *Museum Piece (Boss) *No Way on the Subway (Boss) *Late Checkout (Boss) *Pegorino's Pride *Pest Control (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Action/Reaction *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough (Boss) *Collector's Item (Boss) *Was It Worth It? LCPD Database record Surname: Boccino First Name: Ray Age: 32 Place of Birth: Westdyke, Alderney Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate Criminal Record: *1990 - Posession of stolen property *1991 - Grand larceny *1995 - Hijacking *1999 - Burglary Trivia *Boccino also acts as a representative between other crime organisations and his own. *He is the proprietor of the restaurant Drusilla's. *Niko is able to get Ray out of the car by killing the driver of the car, but he'll start shooting the player with a SPAS 12 shotgun. *Ray is an obvious womanizer, sometimes he talks with other girls through the cellphone about their underwear. He also had an affair with Ashley Butler and always tried to bang Phil Bell's nephew's wife, since they have married, probably just because of sports interest. He also hinted to Phil, that he had sex with his ex-wife. *As a character, Ray is very similar to Vlad. He belongs to a mafia, owns a national restaurant in a national district, is a womanizer, likes to talk a lot, does not wear a shirt under jacket, had a conflict with protagonist and later killed by him. *He is similar to The Sopranos character Mikey Palmice, both are called sleezy, both wear similar clothes and they drive BMWs. *Johnny Klebitz refered to him as Raymundo during the start of Collector's Item. *Both Johnny and Stubbs make references to Ray's eventual fate in GTA IV. Johnny remarks that a coffin would look good with Ray, and that Stubbs remarks that he would either be dead or in jail, foreshadowing Niko's killing of him under Jimmy Pegorino's orders. *There is speculation that his name is Raymond, although there is nothing else to suggest this. Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray